leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Robon
Robon (Japanese: ロボン Robon) is a robot and a character of the day that appeared in A Watershed Moment!. It is made by Chapman. Robon first appeared planting seeds in the middle of a wasteland while guarded by Chapman's . and seemed amazed by the robot, but were attacked by Chesnaught and had to run. Later Ash and his friends saw it on a photograph along with Chesnaught and Chapman when they came to Chapman Research Lab. Henny, Chapman's grandson, showed up and told Ash and his friends that Chapman made Robon to help the forest regrow after it had been withered by drought. Henny explained that even though Chapman had passed away because of a disease, Robon continued to plant seeds and Chesnaught continued to protect it. Just then, Robon returned to the laboratory to recharge itself, much to 's amazement. Henny explained however that it took a long time for Robon to recharge lately and worried that it was about to break down. Clemont took a look inside the machine charging Robon and said that it was an easy fix, but Henny said that he didn't want Robon and Chesnaught to continue working. Clemont argued that Robon wanted to replant the forest, so they should be helping Robon instead of stopping it. Henny then told the group that all the hard work it had done had resulted in no progress, so replanting the forest seemed impossible. Clemont informed him that giving up is what will cause the progress of science to come to a standstill, and that they needed to continue on in order for them to make more progress. Everyone agreed that taking on challenges is the only way to progress and this got through to Henny, who promised he would do everything he can. Moments later, Robon was fully charged, much to Henny's surprise as he thanked Clemont for everything he had done. As such, Robon started to regrow the forest again. Later showed up to steal the group's Pokémon, but Robon interfered and demanded for Team Rocket to move away, as they were standing on a spot where seeds had been planted. Its request was ignored as Jessie ordered her Gourgeist to attack Robon, who was hit by her and sent flying. This angered Chesnaught, who had been caught in a ring by Team Rocket so it would not be able to move. Robon noticed this and called out to it as it remembered Chapman telling Chesnaught that the two should always help each other out because the two of them were the land's only hope of survival. James's Inkay used and Gourgeist attacked with Shadow Ball, but Robon jumped in the way to protect Chesnaught and took the attacks head on, causing it to be destroyed. Afterwards, Henny cried over the destroyed Robon. Clemont went over to Henny and repeated his statement that the progress of science stops the moment a person gives up. Back inside the Chapman Research Lab, everyone watched in anticipation as Clemont worked on repairing Robon. After a while, Clemont announced that Robon was as good as new. As if to confirm this, Robon declared that it felt great. The group then went back outside, where Clemont asked Robon what to do about a large rock blocking a vein of water. Robon scanned the rock and then revealed a large drill that was built into Robon. Robon drilled at the rock, successfully breaking it and revealing a gusher of water. The water easily flowed throughout the land. Afterwards, a single budding plant in the soil appeared. Robon took out a watering can and watered the plant, causing a rainbow to appear over the plant. Voice actors |bordercolor= |en=Justin Anselmi |fi=Susa Saukko |pl=Maksymilian Michasiów |pt_br=Fernando Sierpe |es_eu=Luis Miguel Cajal}} In other languages Category:Anime characters Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Synthetic characters it:Robon ja:ロボン